The Doll
by MoMoPocky
Summary: This is a disgrace to fanfiction...Please read it anyway...BLUH BLUH BLUH. Enough of my pity party. This is a Sollux/Karkat fanfic in which Karkat tries his hand at sewing a cute little plush doll. Read and review! Dedicated to my friend Emily. I am so sorry for how OOC it might be.


[A/N]: Hello, it is I, MoMo, here to bring you more of my fanfiction HORROR SHOW. I am sorry for what is about to disgrace your eyes, as it was typed while I was dangling on a thin shred of consciousness. It is Sollux/Karkat, because Homestuck is the only fandom in which I ship mostly EVERYTHING. This is dedicated to my friend Emily! Auf Wedersehen~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, AS I DO NOT POSSESS THE NAME ANDREW HUSSIE, OR HIS INFAMOUS HUSSIE LIPS.**

⇒ **You: Be Karkat**.

You look down to your hands. A homemade plush doll lay among your fingers, head torn off in your blind rage and frustration. The white stuffing begins to leak from the severed gray fabric, and you run the soft material between your fingers. "KK, Ii don't really thiink that i2 goiing to work..." A voice shakes you from your daze, and you look up at the troll addressing you. You blink, once, twice, three times, and then look back down, as if once again in a trance. You clamp your teeth upon your lip, contemplating just tossing the thing away and getting it all over and done with, along with the angry tirade that often went with that sort of thing. You wave away those thoughts and stand up, letting stray fluff fall from your fingers. You shove the failed plush doll toward Sollux, and swiftly proceed to stride away embarrassedly, muttering the words, "Fix it yourself. It's a piece of junk anyway." before transportalizing away.

⇒ **Karkat: Be stunned, lisping troll.**

You attempt to form words, but you are, in fact, the STUNNED LISPING TROLL. You instead look down to the new addition to your hands. The black yarn hair is, quite crappily, super-glued and cut choppily to be styled in a style that could only be meant to somewhat resemble yours. The head, newly ripped off, has a face made of thinner black yarn, in an expression that can only be described as pure boredom. There are no glasses, but only red and blue felt eyes cut down to horizontal half moons. The black shirt is sewn onto gray plush arms, no hands to be found, but only little gray nubs. Huh, nubs...It reminds you of the doll creator's horns. You smile fondly before directing your train of thought back toward the doll in your hands. The pants seem normal, but the shoes are perhaps the cutest part. Adorable little black and white half spheres resting directly underneath the pants, little tips poking out. You allow the smile that has been tugging at the sides of your lips for a while, holding the dismembered doll close to your chest before leaving to get a needle and thread. You had work to do.

**~HOURS IN THE FUTURE, BUT NOT MANY~**

⇒ **Sollux: Be sulking, distraught troll.**

You are now the SULKING, DISTRAUGHT TROLL. You are, in fact sulking. Sulking so hard, the great sulkers of history are jealous of how sulky it's getting up in this-Fuck it, you don't have the energy. That doll was a mistake to create in the first place, and now it's just a waste of space and a pain to make. Literally. You don't know how many band-aids you had to go through just to make the face. The whole thing was poor quality anyway, with mismatched stitching and uneven cuts. You don't even think he liked it. Whatever, you don't need his approval. You wait a few seconds before coming to a quick conclusion: Oh, Gog, you need his approval so much, you can't stand it! You stomp out of the room, and out to Sollux's hive, preparing for confrontation.

⇒ **Karkat: Be satisfied troll.**

You are now the SATISFIED TROLL. You hold a completed doll in your hands, thanks to some help from Kanaya, and you are currently striding over to Karkat's hive. While walking over to his place of residence, you watch a rather frustrated Karkat stomp his way past you, stop in his tracks, then walk, rather comically, backwards to face you. He opens his mouth to begin his rant, but you quickly close it by placing a distraction upon his lips. Namely, your own. You sneak in the doll between you two before pulling away, and his eyes fall onto it. They soften sadly. "The head's still torn off...So you _didn't _like it..." He murmurs, and you silently direct his attention to a tag that was newly fastened to the doll's arm. Karkat slowly begins reading aloud, seemingly transfixed upon the small piece of soft, white fabric. "It's...perfect..." "...Ju2t the way iit i2." You finish for him, and he looks into your eyes before hugging you close, burying his face into your chest. "Thank you..." He whispers, and you kiss his forehead before replying. "You're welcome, KK."

[A/N]: Yep, well there it is! My short, ever-so-fabulous fanfiction. Hope it didn't scar you TOO much. It was 3 in the morning when I typed it, really. Please review anyway! And please, no flames. Those make me sad, as I only accept constructive criticism, not destructive criticism. I hope that you liked this!

-MoMo the Myopic (I HATE MY NEARSIGHTEDNESS!)


End file.
